Yusei's Computer Obsession
by IraMochaAnime-SAO
Summary: Set after the Dark Signer events. Yusei is spending all his time working on the new engine for the WRGP and isn't sleeping, the others try to formulate a plan to make him take a rest. Slight YuseiXAkiza.


**Me: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's! :D**

**Yusei: She wishes she does though!**

**Me: So true, but I don't!**

**Akiza: And you never will!**

**Me: They get it alright! **** Anyways, have fun reading!**

**~ General POV ~**

Crow and the others were worried about Yusei, he'd pulled 5 all-nighters in a row, trying to fix a problem with the new runner engine design and he wasn't getting any sleep. They all knew the WRGP was coming up soon but sleep deprivation wasn't going to help Yusei. Crow, Jack, Akiza, Leo and Luna were all sitting or standing around the kitchen table, planning an intervention for their friend.

"So how do we go about this?" asked the orange-haired Crow, sitting at the head of the table.

"Why should we do anything?" asked Jack, his arms folded standing by the sink. Four pairs of eyes immediately shot to him, appalled.

"What do you mean why? Because Yusei's our friend!" Leo shouted at the blond-haired duelist, jumping up from his chair.

"Easy Leo," Luna placed her arm on her twin brothers to keep him calm, then looking at Jack, "what Leo means is, why would you suggest not doing anything Jack?"

"Because he's not going to listen to us and-" Jack began.

"Oh! The 'Great Jack Atlas' the 'Master of Faster' is giving up?" scoffed Crow, doing little quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

Jack's face immediately reddened, "Jack Atlas never gives up!" he stopped for a moment, observing the four other people in the kitchen, "what's your idea then Crow?"

"I don't have one yet, that's why we're here, to think of one" he said, glancing around the room.

"Is there a way to get Yusei away from his computer?" asked the magenta-haired teen, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, eyes closed in thought.

"He's always on it though Akiza, he never steps away!" protested the teal-haired Leo, sitting down again.

"Not exactly, he does eat from time to time… mostly" said Crow, "if we had a plan that we could put into action at any time, we could get it away from him".

"We can't break it, that would have too many consequences down the line" pondered Jack.

"We could, y'know, steal it" suggested a sheepish Leo.

"Leo!" cried Luna, appalled.

"I'm just saying, we'd give it back later, just not until he's gotten some sleep, it's a good idea!" said Leo, looking around at everyone else.

"That's a stupid idea you twerp!" said Jack.

"Well, he's got a point!" said Crow, "we could take it, just for a week and then put it back, he doesn't have to know it was us, just that it's gone".

"Just like that?" asked Akiza, "really? You think he'll just notice it's gone and not do something about it?"

"We won't let him do anything, we'll say we'll look for it!" Crow shot back.

"As much as I hate to say it, it's not a bad idea Crow" huffed Jack.

"Yeah, it will work! Right Luna?" Leo asked, smiling.

Luna, though looking a little doubtful, nodded, "it could work, maybe".

"So the next time he goes to eat something, we'll just sneak in and unplug it and hide it somewhere he won't look!" said Crow, looking around.

Leo's eyes and over-the-top nod said he agreed wholeheartedly, Jack nodded, a scowl still on his face from the jab earlier, Akiza looked doubtful but shrugged and nodded, Luna nodded, worry clouding her eyes.

That was it, the plan was on.

**~ Yusei POV ~**

It still wasn't right, the engine still had something wrong with it. Every time I made any adjustment to the pieces that flashed warnings on the screen, something else would flash up with another error. There didn't seem to be a way to get this done in time for the Grand Prix. I sighed, feeling my eyelids droop slightly. It must have been days since I slept. But that didn't matter, sleep wasn't important right now. I turned around, wondering where everyone was gone. I heard voices from the kitchen. They must be eating or something. I turned back around, looking back at the screen, maybe a tweak here-.

A red light flashed on the screen again, telling me 4 other parts needed 'tweaking'. I heard a noise close to a growl come from my throat, I'd tried that seven times!

I tried again, same thing. I huffed, pushing away from the screen and going over to the actual runner, seeing if looking at the actual engine helped. I looked for a minute at the different parts but nothing 'inspiring' came to mind.

I went back to my computer, sighing. Then I heard a rumble coming from my stomach. I groaned, I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday, maybe it was time for a lunch break.

I got up, stopping immediately as a sudden dizziness overcame me, forcing me to my hands and knees. My breathing was erratic and rough, there was a ringing in my ears and I could feel my heartbeat in my throat.

I tried to get up, but my hand slid off the tabletop and something crashed to the ground. My head was spinning and then, nothing.

**~ Akiza POV ~**

A crash echoed from the garage, five heads looked up towards the door. I suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I was first to the door, then Crow, the twins and Jack close behind. We looked into the dimly lit garage, seeing nothing, not even Yusei.

"Where did he go?" I asked nobody in particular.

A silence answered me. We filed into the garage, looking around for Yusei.

"Yus? You in here?" Crow said loudly.

"Guys!" yelled Luna, her voice filled with panic.

We ran to where she was, beside Yusei's runner. At first I didn't see anything but then I saw the tip of Yusei's boots sticking out from behind it. I gasped.

We rushed around to where he lay on the floor, his breathing rapid and rough. I saw a glass shattered on the floor beside him, which must have been the noise. A shard had nicked his forehead though, and a steady stream of red flowed form his head.

"Call a doctor!" I yelled. Jack immediately rushed to the phone.

I bent over him, bringing my hand up to his forehead, trying to stem the flow of blood.

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay" I murmured, cradling his head in my lap. I heard Jack in the background, anxiously babbling through the phone.

"He'll be fine," muttered Crow, eyes blank, staring at Yusei, "He'll be fine".

I could hear Luna in the kitchen, shuffling through drawers, and Leo was sitting on the floor beside me, shock on his blank face.

"They're coming!" yelled Jack, slamming the phone back in its cradle.

"Good, that's good" I replied, panic seeping into my voice as the blood flowing from Yusei's head wasn't stopping or slowing.

I felt Luna beside me, I glanced up, she was holding the bandages and scissors from the first-aid kit in the kitchen.

"Here" she said, cutting some and giving them to me, I wound them tightly around his head, hoping the blood would stop soon.

We stayed like that for 5 anxious minutes until we heard a siren from outside.

Three paramedics rushed in the door, taking in the situation rather quickly. They lifted him up and carried him up the stairs, putting him onto a stretcher outside. They loaded him on and then they were gone, not even a word to us.

"Please be okay Yusei" I murmured, clasping my hands together.

**~ Yusei POV ~**

My head hurt. I could hear a beeping coming from my left and ragged breathing somewhere in the room. I peeled open my eyes, wincing as the sun hit them. I was in a hospital bed, and IV strapped to my arm and someone leaning on my bed. The ragged breathing, I realized, was coming from me. I looked back at the person leaning on my bed. I couldn't focus enough to see who it was. I blinked again, hoping it would help. I looked again, the person had short hair with long bangs brought back in a silver clasp, with two long strands escaping at the sides and Victorian style clothing. A colour came to mind. Magenta.

"Akiza" I mumbled.

Her head shot up, her eyes bloodshot from crying.

"You're awake!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"What hap-" my breath hitched a moment.

"What happened?" she asked.

I nodded, sending shocks of pain rushing through my head.

"We heard a crash from the garage, you must have passed out, and you cut your head on a shard of glass when you fell, we went in and found you on the floor and called an ambulance", she looked tired, "you've been asleep for about two days".

A shock ran through me at that. Two days?!

"Whoa, that's… that's a long time" I said.

She smiled a little, "well you've earned it, you had worked for five days straight before that! We were actually planning to take your computer away from you, but you had to pass out first" she said jokingly.

I smiled, "what would you have done if I hadn't passed out, would you really have taken my computer away just to make me sleep?" I asked, resting my hand on hers.

"Yeah, we said we'd keep it for a week, let you sleep awhile!" she said, chuckling.

I laughed, a real laugh. I hadn't laughed in a long while. Akiza looked surprised.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before!" she said, smiling widely.

"That's because I haven't!" I said, smiling at her.

She leaned in to my ear, I could smell roses, the scent made my head swim, and not because of the morphine, "you should smile more often, it's attractive".

She leaned back, pink tinging her cheeks as she stood up. I could feel my face burning.

"I'm going to get the others, they'll want to say hi" she gave a small wave as she left the room.

I smiled, already missing the feel of her hair against my neck, missing the scent of the roses, missing her.

I knew I wasn't going to let this go, not just yet, but at that moment Crow and the others came in.

"Hey Yus, feeling better?" asked Crow, standing by the bed as Leo jumped wildly onto the bed and Luna hopped up a little more gently, much to my appreciation. Jack stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed naturally.

"Much" I replied, fingering the bandages on my head.

"Jack called the ambulance, you should thank him" said Leo, earning him a whack from Jack.

"Only because Akiza screamed at me to do so!" he shouted, face blushing slightly as he stomped out.

"Ow!" said Leo, frowning as he felt the new bump on his head.

"You earned that one Leo" said Luna, shaking her head at her twin.

"I did not!"

"Well, Akiza's the one who stopped the blood first, the rest of us were too shocked to do much of anything!" stated Crow, matter-of-factly.

"She did?" I asked.

Then, said person walked in, all eyes turned to her and she stopped, "what did I do?"

I chuckled, "nothing".

She blushed, walking to the chair beside the bed and sitting on said chair, "then stop looking at me!"

Crow and the twins laughed but I knew she was still uncomfortable about her days as the Black Rose Witch so I just gave her a sympathetic smile. She smiled back, the scowl leaving her face.

I looked out the window, seeing the sun sparkling over the water.

**END**

**Please review and PM me on anything I might have done wrong, thanks for the support! **


End file.
